Never Look Back
by MisleadingLies
Summary: Even if I did tell you the truth in that dream or whatever it was, it can’t continue in reality.”Draco
1. Blood

_Never Look Back_

A/N: Hey everyone! Well this is going to be the story I will probably be working on for a while or at least until I finish it since I have lost my feeling for A Different View. I hope you enjoy this story as you have my others and if you haven't read my other ones check them out as well if you have the time! The setting for this story really takes places at the end of book 4 and into 5. Please excuse the dark mark part if it's not what really happens. I really have no idea how the dark mark actually works, but this is my best guess.

_Chapter 1: Blood_

The room held an eerie calm after the battle had taken place. It had finally ended though the two men held their wands at the ready; one half the age of the other, but intellectually older than his age. Blood and tears were smeared across the young man's face as he wiped it away along with the platinum blonde hair blinding his view of the room. The father looked in disgust at his own son having turned on him. He had thought he had raised his son well enough to be become a true Death Eater and serve Voldermort without a second thought. But the son had begun to think other wise.

Blood had been slain from the woman lying on the floor, having met an untimely death. She had died at the hands of her own lover defending her son. Having looked upon the scene the young man's eyes filled with pain as tears rolled silently down his cheeks. Anger soon took over that pain as he realized that she was truly gone. That he would never see that motherly smile ever again saddened and angered him even more. But even her death could be brought down onto him partially. If he had not fought with his father she would not be lying in a pool of her own blood.

The son fell to his mother side beginning to cry. He hugged her tightly wanting to receive the same feeling back but knowing he would not made him cry harder. As the young man cried for his mother the father stood taller as he saw the look on the young man's face and gracefully walked across the room to the son. He looked down upon the young man with pity for not being enough of a man to endure his own mother's death.

"You've always been a waste of my time Draco. I've raised you since you were a little boy to become one of us; to become something greater than just the average witch or wizard. Draco, do you realize how much of an advantage you could have over anyone else? You could have the power to give others life or death. Yet you choose to go a different direction, away from becoming a Death Eater. And I can't figure out why you would choose to do so. So why don't you tell me; fill me in on the secret I have not heard." The words his father spoke clouded his mind. He began to be unable to remember what he was fighting for. But then the scene he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup after the Death Eaters had attacked came into his mind and he remembered what he was fighting for. He was fighting against the cruelty and horror that was filled in the life of a Death Eater.

He could remember that night as clear as day. Seeing the expressions of all those running away and the look on Hermione's face, that mudblood his father had told him he was supposed to hate, and then having the feeling of regret for having joined the Death Eaters on that night. Not only did the look on Hermione's face that day haunt him, but also the look on her friends' faces. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, looked as if he had finally realized that that night could have been the end for him… That night Draco had realized that he never wanted to be part of this ever again. He did not want to be the one who was part all the madness to the families who lost loved ones for he did not want to experience it himself.

Luicus stood waiting for the answer that never past his son's lips. Draco was not brave or bold enough to tell his father the truth. He couldn't tell his father what he believed. He wasn't strong to endure his father's wrath.

"Well since you are unable to tell me why it is you wish not to become a Death Eater I will be forced to make sure you receive the dark mark. Tonight." Luicus said as he roughly jerked Draco by the arm to stand beside him and apparated him to the graveyard at which Voldermort was currently residing. The fellow Death Eaters soon appeared knowing why Lucius had brought his only son along with him. He was to receive the dark mark.

"Draco here wishes to join the Death Eaters and wreak havoc on muggles and wizards alike. He wishes to have the dark mark." Luicus said feeding on the attention of his fellow Death Eaters. Voldermort then stood and walked over to Draco sneering at the face of the innocent young man untainted by the evil of becoming a Death Eater. The leader of the Death Eaters took out his wand then placing it upon the skin of Draco and watching as it burned the tender skin of the man leaving the impression of the dark mark that is shown on every Death Eater. Draco began to scream in agony and frantically trying to free his arm from Voldermort's tight grasp. The smell of burned skin reached Draco's nose making him want to gag while still screaming. The Death Eaters that were standing around the scene began to laugh in amusement at the young man's torment.

Once Voldermort released Draco's arm the young man collapsed falling to the ground.

"You're now one of us Draco." Lucius said to his son before he apparted back to the Manor well aware of the fact that his son would be able to aparaate back to the Manor when he became able to. The fellow Death Eaters followed Voldermort back to the house at which he retreated to while still recovering back to his true self.

Once Draco regained his strength he rose from the ground and moved towards a gravestone to lean against. His heart wrenched in his chest as the scenes from the night flashed back in his mind. The death of his mother who had loved him so dearly was now gone and now this. The dark mark was evident across his skin as he raised his long black sleeve shirt up on his left arm, shocked to see it move and glow like it was alive. He wanted to scream and shout but he knew if he were to do so here, there would be consequences. He didn't want to have Voldermort to be coming after him because he drawled attention to the area by screaming.

Draco then wanted to run away more than anything else. But he also had no where to go. He decided he would go back and pack his things seeing as there was only less than a month left before it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He decided that he would try to stay in a few different hotels somewhere maybe even in the Muggle world if he had too. But as he began to think he decided that going to the Muggle world would be best. To get away from that house and also too not allow the Death Eaters to find him as fast as they would if he stayed in the area of the Manor.

After apparating back to the Manor, Draco gathered his things and pondered at the idea of where he would stay in the Muggle world. Although he had much knowledge of their world he really had no idea where would be the best place for him to stay. He decided that he would try to stay in a hotel somewhere in the country away from the city incase the Death Eaters did find him. If they did he would accept with fate.

The desolate landscape of the barren countryside gave way to her summer residence. After being exiled from her house she was sent to her grandmother's for the summer unwillingly. The decision had been final for months since her parents were leaving to go on an extended vacation. Her grandmother was a very kind and caring person but once she learned of Hermione's attendance at Hogwarts, the tables turned. The kind and caring person she once knew faded quickly into something she never saw; never discovered before. The words that emitted from her mouth became unspeakable in Hermione's mind. Those words cut deep and knew how to shear her heart into pieces in all the right places.

Her grandmother then distanced herself from her granddaughter; not sure what to expect from her knowing this new secret. She stayed away from the house longer making Hermione feel unwanted and abandoned which was probably what her grandmother was going for. She wanted to leave more than anything, to get away from the house that became her only friend and yet her own demise in the process. She was so sick of being alone and then listening to the rude remarks made about Hermione's school and her friends. She just wanted to get away before she was on the brink of her own emotional breakdown. But before she could be able to leave she would have to have words with her grandmother and she already knew how that was going to end up going.

She packed her things carefully and quickly, making sure that she didn't forget anything of importance. She stalked down the hall then quietly as she could trying to not make a sound to awaken her grandmother sleeping in the next room. As she closed in on the door, she quickly unlocked the door and stepped outside to the cold chilly air. A wave of shock came over her once she finally realized what she had done. She was finely out; after having been there for the last two months. It was over. She wouldn't have to listen to any more insults, no more ramblings on how bad it is to go to Hogwarts...to be part of something like that.

But as soon as the wave of shock departed a new feeling of loneliness became apparent in her mind. The cold was beginning to sweep into her being and take hostage of her own body. She had no where to go and no place in sight to stay. She didn't really know if she had made the right decision anymore...

Draco walked up to the cheap motel that looked as if it had been there for ages. The thought of the the dingy motel made him want to throw up. He knew there would be roaches somewhere in that room and that sickened him greatly. Unfortunately he had no where else to go... He walked to the counter quickly, handing the man a crisp one hundred dollar bill. The man's look carried a shocked expression at recieving such money as he handed Draco the key to his room.

Once he reached the door he stepped inside thinking he would see a mattress halfway on the floor but instead he was greeted with a room that sparkled with cleanliness in every way. He layed down on the bed, his hands going behind his head. He thought of what happenned today letting those thoughts pass into his mind over and over again. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he thought of the look on his mother's face as she realized what was finally coming. He wished he would have never seen that face and it made him go angry in how his own father did that to her. Though there was nothing he could do at the time he couldn't get over the fact that he believed that he was at fault for letting her die. Afterall there was no one else present as it happenned.

A knock sounding at the door, alarming Draco from his pondering. He rose slowly from the bed, making sure he had his wand at ready just incase. The knocking began to start again and at a much faster pace; like someone needed help. He reached for the handle to find the same man he met earlier at the door.

"You have to help me! There's this girl lying on the side of the road! It looks as if she has been beaten. There's no one else here that could help me so I'm begging you to help me make sure she's alright." The man was out of breath already but after talking at such a rate he had to lean over to calm down.

"Its alright. I'll help you. Could you describe her to me? Is it someone that lives in the area perhaps?" Draco spoke to the man diligently walking outside the door and toward the road ahead of the motel.

Once Draco reached the girl he didn't need to know the answer to those questions he had asked the man. He knew exactly who the girl was. It was the one and only Hermione Granger. Of all places she could turn up she was here lying on the ground as if she had been raped and then beaten to make she wouldnt remember what happenned. He quickly took off his jacket and layed it across her torn clothing. He didn't want her to be exposed more than she already had been. He then leaned over and gently touch her face where she had been hit. She suddenly awoke then as if she knew who it was that was touching her. Draco took a step back surprised and then looked at her to see if she was ok. She openned her mouth to talk, but it was as if she couldnt find the right words to say. Instead she gave him a look that she needed him to take care of her and not walk away from the situation. They might not have been good friends or even friends for that matter but the look on her face made Draco scoop her up into his arms and carry her back to his room. The man watched as he saw the blonde haired boy retreat to his room carrying the girl. He knew that she was in the right hands.


	2. Lost Souls

_Never Look Back_

A/N: Wow! I'm so surprised at all of your comments. I greatly appreciate them and will continue to write more chapters as soon as I get the chance. However, I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to write a chapter every week, but I will try. Thank you all for your comments again and please send more! Hope you have fun reading the next chapter!

_Chapter 2: Lost Souls_

_They might not have been good friends or even friends for that matter but the look on her face made Draco scoop her up into his arms and carry her back to his room. The man watched as he saw the blonde haired boy retreat to his room carrying the girl. He knew that she was in the right hands…_

As night fall came across the land, the lights of the motel gradually went out giving sleep to those tired and worn out, for Draco and Hermione it was a different story.

Hermione laid across the bed in a deep sleep, a blanket covering her up. She still clutched to Draco's jacket, having wrapped it around her before falling asleep. Part of her was afraid that he would run away from her and the other part was, of course, afraid that he would hurt her. But how could she believe that when he had carried her from the road in such a manner that it made her heart drop in her chest and her breath come heavy? It was a side of him that she had never seen. A side of him that she wished she would have seen more often back at Hogwarts…

Draco stood; leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, gazing down at Hermione's sleeping form. He worried if she would be alright; if what had happened to her would not threaten her well-being. Even though he knew that bruises would form and cuts would soon appear, he would deal with those later in a comforting manner to make sure he wouldn't scare her away. They were all each other had now. He wanted to wake her and tell her of all that had happened; cry of her shoulder if it should come to pass. He wanted that comfort from her as much as she probably wanted it from him, but he couldn't ask that from her. She wasn't in a stable condition to do so and neither was he.

He retreated back to the bed that sat beside her and tired to go to sleep. After a while he gave up and began to stare at the ceiling letting those thoughts of earlier sweep into his mind once again. Hermione turned in her sleep, making her body face toward Draco. Her eyes slowly opened and she began to stretch, but then decided not to after beginning to feel the bruises starting to pound at the slight moments. She then realized she wasn't all too familiar with the room she was in and raised herself from the bed quickly scaring Draco half to death. He had risen from his bed as quickly as she had sat up, prepared to defend himself. She looked into his eyes then noticing a tear slowly falling across his delicate cheek. He quickly wiped it away and sat back down.

She had never seen this side of him. His vulnerable side was beginning to peek through his hard outer shell. The outer shell that was kept up all those years at Hogwarts, never to let to be brought down until he was positive he was alone; to dwell with his own problems and to not let anyone else help him. Hardly anyone knew of Draco's home life; At least hardly anyone who was not a Death Eater. He hated how the Death Eaters were all wrapped up in each other's lives. He hated his father for ever joining such a thing and now he had the Dark Mark on his arm. He would have to worry about one other thing now. If Hermione ever saw it she would surely run from him; afraid that he would hurt her and punish her for things she never did. Being a mudblood should never have been something awful and unwanted. That made her different from all the rest; that part of her made her unique in every way.

Hermione walked over to him then, laying a hand upon his shoulder. The touch shocked him and Draco moved back away from her. She let her hand rest in the air for a while before she took it back. The movement of him moving away made her feel like she was diseased again with something she hadn't heard of yet.

"You should get cleaned up. Here I'll help you to the bathroom." He stood up once again and grabbed her elbow, walking her to the bathroom, forcing her to follow him unwillingly. He was avoiding the situation and trying to keep her out once again. She started to believe that she would never see the real him. He would stay cooped up in his own little world and never let her in or anyone else for that matter. For letting someone in would allow them to discover his deepest and darkest secrets. He didn't want that to ever happen, not again at least. He let his mother in before she died, let her see the part of him that cried, worried, and stayed in hole of regret for ever more. And before he knew it she was gone, swept from his touch and brought to the brutal death that would become her own. He wouldn't let anyone else in for fear that they would be taken away also. He didn't want that. He wouldn't allow himself to see the light of day if it should happen once again.

Hermione stepped into the small bathroom, peering through half closed eyes to observe everything hidden in the dim light. Draco stood outside the doorway contemplating whether he should help her out or not. He wondered if she would be able to take care of matters herself or if she would fail and ask for his assistance. Finally his questions were answered as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, coming to stand in front of him.

"I can't undo this. My arm hurts too much to reach for it." She said pointing to the zipper on the back of her shirt, containing many ruffles running along the edges of it. He proclaimed that the shirt was probably rather expensive here in the Muggle world. His hand rose up to get ready, but stopped short. He hadn't thought this through yet; hadn't pondered the idea of what might lie upon the bruised flesh behind the shirt. Draco didn't really want to see how bad she had been hurt, for it might cause him to breakdown and cry. He didn't want to see anymore harm done to any other person especially Hermione.

"Please…" Her voice began to fade into the gentle hum of the air conditioner and Draco then snapped out of his thoughts. He knew what was coming. His eyes came back to hers; watching as a tear slipped out and ran down her cheek. He wanted to hold her then; to make it all better, but he was afraid that she would pull away from him and tell him to never touch her again. He placed his thumb on the tear and she flinch a little looking at him with a sense of discomfort. His thumb vanished then almost as fast as it had appeared and retreated back to his side.

"Sorry. Here I'll get it for you." He said making sure he didn't touch her again. She turned slowly as lifted up her hair and brought it back down to the side to rest on her shoulder. His fingers touch the cold metal of the zipper and began to pull on it. Opening the shirt before his eyes; revealing just what he had expected. The bruises had begun to appear, turning purple to then soon change to blue. He let his finger graze her skin before she stepped away making him realize what he had just done. She looked uncomfortable as she turned around; her arms were holding her shirt up, making sure he didn't see anything she didn't want him to. His eyes fell to the floor, ashamed at having been caught doing something he really wasn't allowed to.

"Thank you. But could you do me one more thing?" Her face began to turn red as she thought of how embarrassing it was to ask him this, but she needed him to do it. She had to have him do it or she wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" He cleared his throat then before he continued, "If it will make you feel better I'll do anything." He studied Hermione's face carefully, watching her shocked expression at having heard her name for the first time in a long while.

"I need you to stand in the bathroom while I take a shower. This is only, only because I'm afraid of being alone right now and I need you near me. Don't take anything I say the wrong way." She said standing taller to make sure she made herself clear on the only part.

"Okay. I can do that." He led himself into the bathroom and then over to the shower. He turned the water on knowing Hermione wouldn't be able to do it herself while holding up her shirt. She then stepped inside the bathroom also making Draco turned around as she took off her clothes and went into the shower. She pulled the curtain close to the edges of the shower making sure that nothing would be visible.

For the next few minutes Draco sat in silence listening to her quietly drop the soap, pick it up again and then put it down one more time before she finally spoke.

"You never did say anything of how you ended up in a place like this…I can't really remember all that happened to me." She said to him turning of the water and reaching her hand out between the edge and the shower curtain asking for a towel. Draco reached for the one behind him and handed it to her outstretched hand. He didn't want to tell her anything just yet if he was going to ever tell her. But he figured that he would have to tell her something if he was every going to figure out what happened to her. Although he was surprised at how she kept her head above the water in how her whole situation ended up turning out to be. Maybe she really didn't remember what happened to her or who did it to her for that matter.

She then stepped out of the shower wrapped in a big, fluffy white towel. As she began to remove the water from her hair with her hands, Draco walked out of the bathroom and sat down on one of the beds. She gave him a questioning look and then walked out herself after remembering that she had lost her clothes. She wasn't about to put those ratty ones that were pretty much ruined once again. Draco turned back to look at her as she came closer watching her sit down on the bed from him. He reached into his bag and brought out an extra pair of silk pajamas he had packed with the rest of his clothes and handed them over to Hermione. She looked at him surprised at his generosity and went to the bathroom quickly to change. Sitting on the bed in only a towel with Draco across from her had made her quite uncomfortable. She knew he wouldn't try anything even though she really didn't know, but a part of her was forcing herself to believe that he would protect her rather than harm her.

When she came back Draco had turned on the miniature TV in the front of the room watching the news and looking to see if any unexplained deaths had occurred in the last day that might lead to the Death Eaters hunting him down. Though there were no deaths, Draco still felt uneasy inside. Hermione then came in front of him for the second time that night.

"Thank you for the pajamas. I really appreciate it." She said taking a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. She was letting him into her life slowly but surely. She wasn't afraid of showing him how she felt. Even if he was her enemy she still had to be thankful for all he had done for her.

"You should get some rest. We'll probably have to leave early tomorrow if you're going to continue to stay with me." He said turning the TV off and walking over to the front of the bed, getting under the covers. He tried not to look over at Hermione wearing 'his' pajamas for it made him a bit uneasy inside. She didn't end up saying anything else to him before getting into the other bed. He reached over and turned off the lights leaving himself to stare into the black darkness while Hermione turned on her side away from him trying to get to sleep. Though the sleep she had gotten earlier was making her unable to get to sleep now, she closed her eyes and tried not to think in hopes that she would be able to escape to dreamland. After a few minutes she gave up and turned over to Draco watching him in the little strip of light that was coming from the window in front of him. She could see him move his arms behind his head, taking deep breaths, his chest rising and falling. She knew he wasn't asleep. He probably wouldn't go to sleep that night.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She spoke quietly, jolting Draco from his thoughts.

"You're all I have left." Draco was thankful for the darkness then. He had spoken without thinking clearly and let words leave his lips too soon.

"What do you mean by that? There are plenty of people you know. I hope that ego you have all the time isn't just for nothing." She sat up then holding her knees close to her chest facing him. She was in the mood for a late night conversation and wanted to know what was on Draco's mind. She could see it in his eyes since he had carried her in. She knew he was hiding something; especially when she saw him cry for the first time. She'd never seen that before and it scared her that someone had been able to crack that shell of his enough to make him cry.

"They don't mean anything. Do you even remember what happened to you?" He asked; his face finally turning to face her. He was trying to change the subject.

"Well…no I don't really remember. All I remember is that after I ran away from my grandmothers house I was walking down the road, not knowing where I was going and then the next moment I see you above me and everything's hurting more than it ever has before. I really don't want to know what happened to me…" Her voice chocked then and Draco flipped his covers back coming over to sit beside her.

"Don't worry about it. They were probably just after your stuff, seeing you alone and all." He said calmly offering an arm to her. She scooted over and let his arm wrap around her waist while her head rested upon his shoulder.

"It could always happen again. Nothing is certain. I've spent forever trying to convince myself that it won't happen again and that nothing happened. At least I'm alright." For the first time in a long while Draco felt stronger; the reason why he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he now had something to protect, to take care of.

"I promise to you H-Hermione that nothing will ever happen to you ever again." He said firmly to her, taking her head of his shoulder to look her in the eye. A tear fell down her face then and he quickly wiped it away and hugged her tightly to him. They weren't enemies' anymore just two lost souls trying to find their way to their own salvation. One day he would tell everything, including why he had ended up in a place like this, but today was not the day.

"I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me." She said pulling herself away from him. He left his arm around her waist and she didn't protest against it. He started to think that maybe she trusted him enough now to let him be close to her. His face leaned towards hers then and she knew what he was going to do. Her eyes closed as his lips reached hers, taking her own lips into a deep passionate kiss that would last through out the night.


	3. Angel in Her View

_Never Look Back_

_A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait on this chapter! But anyways here it is…enjoy and send reviews please! I love to hear everyone's feedback!_

_Last Chapter: Lost Souls_

"_I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me." She said pulling herself away from him. He left his arm around her waist and she didn't protest against it. He started to think that maybe she trusted him enough now to let him be close to her. His face leaned towards hers then and she knew what he was going to do. Her eyes closed as his lips reached hers, taking her own lips into a deep passionate kiss that would last through out the night._

_Chapter Three: Angel in Her View_

_Her shoes clicked the ground as she walked slowly and swiftly carrying her gift close to her chest. She didn't want it to get ruined in the rain. She had spent so much time making it. Maybe he wouldn't like it as much as she hoped he would…after all he was such an indecisive person… She ran as the rain grew heavily as the sun began to settle down into the hills around her. She had run so far and so long… it seemed as if she had done it forever. Finally she approached the door knocking; happily gazing at the flowers blooming on the side of the door. After a few minutes no one answered so she sat down on the steps staring down at the present wrapped perfectly in its little bag. As it grew dark she decided that maybe he wasn't coming back tonight like she had thought. Though the house was humongous she figured that someone would eventually step outside or notice her sitting there quietly. Before she left for good; she knocked one last time watching the door slowly, opening to a terrible scene that would fall in with every other memory that she had for as long as she lived. _

_His body was laid across the ground; his legs sprawled in every direction. She knew then that he was dead…too many broken bones; so much blood. She couldn't understand it. Why hadn't she noticed the door was open before or was it that she didn't hear what was going on around her at the time? So lost in her thoughts her tears came finally bringing her back to reality. She sat next to his side; laying her head across his chest, looking for that pulse. Searching for that pulse, hoping it would be there. That he wouldn't just leave her like that. At least not without saying something… Did he know it was coming? She wanted him to be here. He promised her that nothing would ever happen again…and now here he was on the floor swimming in his own blood…It was too much at one time. Their meeting had been so surreal. It was hard to believe that a mudblood had finally gotten something of truth out of a cold hard death eater. " Death Eater? Where had that come from?" Her thoughts ran through her mind; giving her an answer as she saw the lower part of his left arm. "The Dark Mark…" She grasped out loud. She rose quickly then from his side running towards the door. But once she got there it shot open reveling another Death Eater on the other side. The father of Draco Malfoy… She looked to the side quickly, looking for a way out. Several other Death Eaters began to fill the room until she had no where to run; no where to go. _

_"Did you think it was that easy? That easy to become friends with one of your enemies just like that? Sure he cares for you, but did he ever get to the part of mentioning he was a Death Eater? I don't think he did. Too bad he can't now. It's such a shame." Draco's father said circling Hermione in a haunting manner. Her fingers touched the wet tears flowing down her face, wiping them away. _

_"How does that make you feel? Do you still think you would have been more than friends…perhaps lovers? He was a Death Eater. Just remember that." He said touching her arm as he spoke the words Death Eater and then leaving just as quickly as he came. Her skin became to burn from the touch till her arm felt as if it wasn't there anymore. The cracking bones behind her startled her making her afraid to walk out the door. Maybe something was there…just preparing to attack her. _

_'Hermione…' The voice past through her mind making her look around though never seeing him get come back to life from the floor. He was dead… and that was it. _

_'Hermione…wake up.' What was this voice that was haunting her? It seemed so familiar yet it was as if she hadn't heard it in a long time. _

"Hermione wake up! Please wake up!" Draco said yelling at her. He woke from his sleepless slumber as she had begun to toss and turn in his arms while tears fell down her cheeks. He watched as another fell taking his thumb to remove it from her face. He held her close then; wrapping his arms around her. He sat against the wall with her wrapped up in his arms staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if she would ever wake up from that nightmare. But before he could second guess that thought she shot up from his arms so quickly that she ended falling off of the bed and onto the floor. She stared at the floor unaware that Draco was there.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be having a pretty bad dream." He said holding out a hand for her to grasp. She looked up frightened and then her face turned to amazement as she realized that he was alive. She reached for his hand dragging him onto the floor with her as she began to hug him so tightly the air in his lungs was slowly disappearing.

"Didn't think you would miss me that much while sleeping." He said in a cocky manner. She let go of him then laughing at his remark. She then noticed that she was in his pajamas again and she settled a little trying to get the images from her dream pass through her mind.

"It was an awful dream." She said smiling up at him hoping that he wouldn't ask her what it was about for she didn't really want to tell him.

"What was it about?" She couldn't make up a story to put in place of the real dream after that. That dream had left her mind so jumbled that she couldn't really remember where she was at the moment.

"I made a present for you and brought it to your house. I sat there waiting for you until I went inside and found you dead on the floor, but then I saw the dark mark on your arm. Once I saw that your father came in." His face fell. His father knew he was with her. He had cast a spell on her so that he would be able to reach her; to make her hate him so he would come back home for good. But the Dark Mark… what was he to tell her about that? It was true. The Dark Mark did lie across the smooth skin of his lower left arm.

"But the worst part of it all was that you had broken your promise. You not being there anymore gave way for things to happen to me." She said a tear slowly falling down her cheek. He decided to show her then. Tell her that only some of what happened in that dream was an actual dream.

"Hermione…I have to show you something." He said looking toward the ground; his eyes slowly rose to hers' before he saw the look of fear in her eyes. "But before I show you, promise me that you won't let this affect what you think of me. You haven't heard the whole story and I want you to hear it when you're ready. " He walked over to a wall next to the TV, leaning against it as he began to roll up his sleeve, placing his arm in the air in front of her. She rose from the floor looking down at what she had never wanted to see on his arm or anyone's for that matter. She looked at him tears filling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me! I know I don't know what happened to you but really I don't know anything about you. You could have at least told me that though." Her voice fell into the background. She had lost her nerve too quickly to confront him about such a matter.

"Please just let me tell you. Let me tell you everything Hermione. Don't run off on me please. That's that last thing I want, need you to do." He pulled down his sleeve trying to grab her arm before she ran off in the opposite direction. Surprised by her reaction he sat down on her bed relentlessly. As she sat beside him he began to tell her everything that had happened that day and what had happened the years before him and his family. And finally he told her of what he really thought of her; of how he thought that she was truly beautiful and knew that she had needed someone to be there for her. That was something that Harry and Ron had missed since they had become her friend.

"How could you know I needed someone? How could you when no one else noticed it? I was so sure that no one noticed…and yet you still did?" She said looking deeply into his eyes searching for that answer.

"I knew because I saw it in your eyes and if you hadn't noticed I know the feeling all too well…" He placed his hand on the side of her face bringing her closer to him. She moved over as he had hoped her to, but he knew why she was unwilling to.

"Hermione I will never hurt you. Please believe me. I could never do that. I know what you've been through and I know how much it hurts to just have to live everyday through the same old same old that the world brings us. And I will never break that promise. I'll never die without fighting my way back to you." He said holding her face firmly making sure she didn't look away from his eyes.

The door blew open then and Draco's father stepped in; a grin rising across his face. "Well, well, well…look what we have here. Seems my spell didn't scare you enough did it mudblood? You're still with him. I guess I'll have to try harder this time." He aimed his wand at Draco then. She watched as he raised his wand also blocking the spell from hitting him.

"Run Hermione! Just run! I'll find you! I promise!" After hearing those words she sped out the back door running into the fields of a nearby farm. She watched the sparks that flew from each wand for the window of the motel room. She hoped he would be ok. She didn't want anything to happen to him. For some reason a new feeling had begun to rise within her; this feeling that she had never really felt before for anyone. She knew then why she had this feeling within her. It was for the love that was beginning to grow within her heart for him.

She watched the window for several minutes before the sparks finally stopped. She watched the back door open though she was unable to see who it was that stepped out of the door. She saw him then, running through the fields toward her. She stood up then smiling joyfully to find him unharmed, but a strange look came across his face before he reached her and he stopped dead in his tracks. An arm came around her neck, choking her until she didn't see anything but black; only getting glimpses of what Draco was saying toward the person behind her.

The next morning she woke up in a place she didn't remember. Then she realized she was lying on a bench inside an old abandoned church. The stained glass windows sent rainbows of colors in front of her eyes. Draco rose from his seat beside her. He had been waiting patiently for her to awake. There was still blood on his face from the fight he had gotten into last night. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead and whispered the words in her ear that she thought she would I never wanted to hear from the like's of him in the past, but now she wanted to hear those words more than ever.

"I love you Hermione Granger." And at that moment with the light from the stained glass window shining upon his face she knew that he was indeed the only angel in her view.


	4. Tell Me It Wasn't JUST A

_Never Look Back_

_A/N: Is below now. I updated this chapter because I wasn't happy with something Draco said after it didn't make since with the next chapter I'm writing._

_Chapter Three: Angel in Her View_

_"I love you Hermione Granger." And at that moment with the light from the stained glass window shining upon his face she knew that he was indeed the only angel in her view._

_Chapter Four: Tell Me It Wasn't JUST A…_

Suddenly Hermione woke up back inside her old house, nothing had changed and she was wearing the same pajamas that she had worn the night before. "Night before…." The words slipped past her lips as if the whole situation was all too surreal. She couldn't have imagined all of that…but yet had she? Was it possibly that her mind had tricked her and sent her into the shadows of darkness to play with one she loved but also pretended to hate. She couldn't have possibly made up all of that…his words; that promise? She didn't want to even think that it wasn't real; that he hadn't promised to protect her for she knew she would fall into a depressive state knowing this.

A knock sounded on her door as her mother spoke to her on the other side telling her that she needed to get ready to pack for going back to Hogwarts later that day. She had already gone to get her things at the beginning of the summer but she hadn't gone to get them with Harry and Ron like she always did. And strangely all she could remember was that she had been staying with her grandmother at the beginning of the summer. Now she was back at her house, her parents were home, her things we already pretty much packed and yet she still sat on her bed unable to get her thoughts straight. She couldn't remember the hotel she had spent the night with Draco in or even what the room had somewhat looked like now. It was as if it was slowly being erased from her memory making sure that she wouldn't be able to try to find the hotel or the church he had confessed his love in. As the minutes slipped by so did the memory and soon she was only left remembering glimpses of a set few things that had happened.

Her mother came in once again reminding her that she needed to get ready; she would have to leave soon.

"Mum?" Hermione spoke to her mother, while gazing down at the floor with a glazed over expression as if she were thinking about something.

"Yes?" Her mother asked staring straight at her, trying to keep hold of the laundry she was carrying.

"How long was I asleep? When did you and dad come back?" Her gaze finally left the floor and raised to her mothers eyes looking at her as if she was insane.

"How long have you been asleep? Why you've only been asleep for as long as you always have. And your father and I never left you…Where did you get that idea? Is there something wrong Hermione?" Her mother asked reaching for Hermione's forehead to see if she had perhaps hit it on something while sleeping.

"Oh no, it's nothing don't worry about it." Hermione said back trying to push her mother's hand away from prying at her forehead for another minute. Her mother gave her one last odd look and then left the room after laying her clean clothes down on top of her dresser. For the next several moments Hermione sat motionless yet again in full shock of being unable to remember anything that had happened over the summer. If her parents had never left then how could she have possibly imagined everything that had happened so vividly? How could she have been able to imagine Draco being kind to her and then telling her he loved her? Even though most of her being wished that she could have that Draco back at Hogwarts, but now it seemed it was impossible.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron both said in unison as she stepped foot onto the train. They quickly grabbed her and brought her back into the compartment they were staying in for the long ride back to Hogwarts for the 7th time.

"Congrats on becoming Head Girl! You must be so proud of yourself!" Ron yelled while clapping with Harry at Hermione.

"Head Girl? Since when did I become this?" Hermione asked with a quizzical look on her face. But before Harry or Ron could blankly answer the question Draco opened the door so quickly it almost flew off its hinges and demanded that Hermione come see him in private. She followed him out the door just as his cape disappeared past the frame.

"What do you think is up with her?" Harry asked Ron shaken by what had just happened.

"Dunno…" Ron replied still staring at the open door.

"Did you have it?" Draco asked quickly pacing in front of Hermione as he did so.

"Have what Malfoy? I'm sure it has nothing to do with me. Why would I bother wasting my time with you in the first place?" Hermione spat back at him angry that he wasn't giving her all the information she needed to answer the question.

"The dream or whatever it was!" Draco yelled towards her, finally stopping his pacing. "You can't tell me you didn't have it! It was all too real."

"You mean…"

"Yes!"

"I didn't just…"

"No!"

"Oh…Merlin." Hermione said sitting down inside Draco's compartment she had followed him into. They sat in silence for several minutes, at times looking at each other's eyes and then going back to staring at the floor.

"Does that mean…its true then…everything that happened in there really happened?" Hermione asked a tear falling down her cheek; the shock of the situation had begun to pull strongly on her heartstrings.

"If you mean my parents, the promise, what I last said: somewhat yes." His eyes stayed looked on the ground watching as Hermione's legs rose from the ground to then be wrapped by her arms as she tried to figure things out. "You can't tell anyone. Do you understand? Even if I did tell you the truth in that dream or whatever it was, it can't continue in reality."

And then he left the room leaving Hermione alone to cry silently over her hopes that had been crushed. Draco obviously didn't become the Draco that she had seen not long ago…the Draco she wished that had appeared before her just now.

_A/N: The quote I changed is above. "If you mean my parents, the promise, what I last said: (is now stated as) somewhat yes. So I hope no one will get confused now with the new chapter. It should be up in a day or two._


	5. Illusions of the Eye

_Never Look Back_

_A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the long update! But I broke my internet card and had to wait two weeks for a new one. Anyways here's the new chap, but first I will warn you of the fact that a HUGE twist in this story is about to fly right towards you! So have fun and please tell me your thoughts about this chap once you're done! _

_Chapter Five:_

_Illusions of the Eye Don't Always Match the Mind_

_And then he left the room leaving Hermione alone to cry silently over her hopes that had been crushed. Draco obviously didn't become the Draco that she had seen not long ago…the Draco she wished that had appeared before her just now._

The books, oh the books, they had begun to pile themselves a mile high onto to the table in front of her. She spent her time reading everything there was in that library, looking for answers. Answers she might not find, but she had to find something to give reason to what was going on. Why had this happened? Draco claims it a dream, but Hermione herself had reason to bet that it wasn't just a dream. Her thoughts ran over and over the times they had been together and the one part that got her the most was that the Death Eaters had come after them and Lucius had said that something hadn't worked well enough. But what was the something? If that had happened could it truly be possibly that it was only a dream and that was it? A one time thing…

Ron and Harry had noticed the change in Hermione's day to day activity. She had begun to skip breakfast and lunch, but fortunately for them she did come to dinner. She was always gone now telling either one of them that she had tons of homework or was planning on finding something out in the library that she didn't know yet. This didn't surprise them in the least…but her attitude towards everything: that had changed. Now she had begun to always look depressed, as if the life had been sucked out of her and then there was the room that Draco and her 'could' share, but she refused to set foot in it and proceeded to stay in her normal room that had now become over crowed.

"Harry are you worried 'bout Mione?" Ron said to his best friend that sat across from him, a deep look of concentration on his face as he moved his game piece forward.

"Well, yes of course. But I don't see anything becoming something that we should help her with or ask her about for that matter. It's probably something that we shouldn't be messing with much like other things. Plus we did leave the Malfoy thing alone and it hasn't looked as if she's not okay with us having not asked about it." Harry replied.

"The Malfoy incident was odd…Do you think he did something to her perhaps?" Ron asked with a questioning look as if he had just discovered something.

"I don't think so Ron. I'm pretty sure Hermione would tell us. After all we are her best friends." Harry said making the last and final move winning the game.

Draco paced the little living room that Hermione and he had been giving once they had become both Head Boy and Head Girl but of course none of them had noticed all summer. He had told her so much in that dream or whatever it was. Though he spent his days drilling into his mind that it was a dream and nothing more and that Hermione and he would not continue any further so he shouldn't worry about it. But his dreams and thoughts now days had become plagued by the thoughts that the dream was true and that his father had indeed killed his mother and that Hermione, the Hermione that was shown to him in the dream, was to be ripped from him as she has to flee a vicious battle. He didn't want to have to go through something like that in real life. At how it was right now he didn't know if he would be able to handle anything like that…especially the Dark Mark. It was the last thing he would ever want.

He had waited long enough for her to show up though he could understand why she wouldn't come after what he had last said to her. But enough was enough; he couldn't take anymore of what was going on inside him. Part of him knew that everything that had happened was real that he really did perhaps love her and want to care for her; that the kisses and hugs that they had shared hadn't totally lost their passion inside of them. Passion that he knew was real but was unable to confront inside himself, but now his time was up and he was going to crack pretty soon if he didn't figure things out. After having Pansy all over him every time he left the room he, himself much like Hermione had begun to lack in the food department everyday.

His footsteps resounded onto the cold stone walls. He was on his way to the library where he knew he could find Hermione in hopes that they could finally sort things out. He was sick of being ripped apart inside day and night, night and day.

Hermione was abruptly startled from her work when the library's doors were forced open with such force some of the books had fallen from their shelves once the doors hit the wall. She stood up then to look over the hills of books before her to see Draco running towards her in immense speed that she hadn't seen in a long while.

"Thank Merlin I found you!" Draco shouted as he closed the gap between them. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Draco took her into his arms and began to kiss her, startled she began to push away but Draco squeezed her tighter against him and she was left with no where to go, slowly beginning to kiss him back. Draco himself was even surprised by this but everything had begun to start up inside himself once he saw her again and remembered the feel of her lips against his and he knew that that was that and he had to have that same feeling again.

Finally after several moments Draco released Hermione once they were both out of breath and sat down in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Hermione stood motionless and stared at him as she placed her finger upon her bottom lip. She was shocked at what had just happened, but then after she thought about it again she wasn't that shocked and that surprised her more. She couldn't figure out why.

"I can't believe I let this happen. I'm sorry for what I said before. I guess I just didn't want anyone to see that side of myself and I especially didn't want that in the real world. It was just too much for me to handle then, but now I know what I want." Draco said grabbing her hands.

"So are you telling me that you don't think it was just a dream now?" Hermione said smiling at him. She was happy he had finally come back to her.

"No, I know it couldn't have been. However I did try and try to make my mind think that it was but as you can see I was unsuccessful." He replied as he reached for her again. He pulled her on top of him as he kissed her slowly; his tongue mingled with hers back and forth, her hands laid wrapped around his neck. Hermione breathed into his ear and nipped at it as she let her tongue travel behind it sending shivers down Dracos spine. They had never let anything really happen before and this time it seems their time was up on playing pretend.

And soon enough Draco was once again running, this time with Hermione by his side as they raced back to their room hoping to continue what had been started.

"Draco…" Hermione said as they reached the room and Draco had begun to lead her back to his separate bedroom.

"Something wrong?" Draco replied turning to look back at her, his face full of concern.

"I don't know about this. This has already gone too far and I think my head got foggy back there and I didn't think about my actions but now I have to stop this. I hope you can understand…" Hermione said looking at the ground about to retreat to her room.

"I understand. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that in the first place." Draco suddenly felt funny and began to feel dizzy all before he quickly hit the floor unconscious with Hermione running to his side.

He laid in the hospital bed now covered in the pristine white sheets that all smelled the same. The room always had giving Hermione a strange feeling when she visited Harry or Ron in here since she had last stayed here during their 3rd year. Madam Pomfrey said she had been unable to come up with a reason as to why Draco had suddenly fallen into the deep sleep that no one could wake him up from. It was all so odd. And just have seen him hit the ground like that was enough to give her nightmares.

She continued to watch him for hours but still nothing changed. She quickly fell asleep as she approached the 2nd hour she had spent awake….

Hermione woke up in a place she recognized but couldn't remember until….the dream? She was back in the church once again and Draco was only five feet away from her, not sleeping but fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

"What's going on? How can this be?" Hermione asked as Draco turned around with a sad look upon his face. He knew something she didn't and that frightened her.

"I think I figured out why we're here Hermione. This isn't a dream at all. This is all real. This is the future." Draco said watching the confused look upon Hermione's face until it clicked and she understood what Draco had been telling her. His mother had died yet when they were at Hogwarts, he hadn't even shared a relationship with her yet and Hermione wasn't to visit her grandmother like she did for a long time. It all fit. That was why the bruises had hurt so much and why it had felt so real. If this was the future…there was no hope for them or for Hogwarts.


End file.
